We have identified a new organelle, the receptosome that carries ligands from the clathrin coated pits on the surface of fibroblasts to the Golgi-GERL apparatus and in some cases on to lysosomes. Ligands carried by this pathway include alpha2 macroglobulin, epidermal growth factor, insulin, low density lipoprotein, beta-galactosidase and some viruses.